ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ren X-King/How To Create A Series: The Diff-REN-t Way
How to Create A Good Series: The Diff-Ren-t Way Alright, for those of you have trouble making a series, I've got'cho back bruh! Making a perfectly clear-series is really easy when you know how to do it right...Just follow these simple instructions... But remember, I'll give you choices on how you wanna make a series, not like others who just give you directions. 1# - Make an Idea YOU think is good Ok, this is easy when you think about it...The only hard-part is your fault, sitting there in front of your device/computer/laptop, thinking "What do other people like out of a series?"........ NO. You'll NEVER know what other people like out of a series, so just think of an idea YOU think is epic... A. You can choose series that don't even have Omnitrixes, as long as it related to Ben. Like, I don't know, The Galvan Family, Forever Knights Mortality, etc. (you can take the ides i jotted down and put them into effect if you want, I really don't care....) B. You can the original "User - Number" series thing, like Mig 10, Ren 10, Cassie 12: Original Series, and think of a character to star as the main character, you sometimes don't even have ot do the "User - Number" thing, you can just have a series were a man/woman gets a SPECIAL type of Omnitrix, or more than 1 person has an Omnitrix (I love those :D). C. You can parody a canon Ben 10 knock-off series,like Ben 10: Multi Trixes or something thas Ben Tenneyson in it, or anything with other canon characters in it. D. If you have already made a series, you can make a sequel, or make a crossover series if the other user agrees. Crossover - A series that is a mixture of two series combined into one; A series where one Omnitrix user, ends up in the home universe of another Omnitrix character. E. Go Wild! Create an awesome series idea of your own that's not original! (or is...) Remember, MUST BE BEN 10 RELATED, and MUST NOT BE TOO INAPPROPRIATE... 2# - Logo/Series Pic. Time! Make a Logo.... A. I you can make your own awesome logo somehow, great! Do it! B. If you don't, you can ask a user who will glady do it.....(give credit) C. Or you can go to Google, type in CoolText.com, and create fonts there.....(give credit) D. You can do one in Paint, using the Text tool to create good fonts... *Note: You might wanna make the background transparent if you can... (Probably only possible doing Letters A-C. 3# Intro, Summarize The Introductionis simple, just do something like this " Why God Didn't Let Animals Talk is a series created and written by Ren, it was created on (Date) That's all! No need to say "This series about a hero as he does blah blah", that's for the Summary to explain. Alright the Summary.....I don't like to act like my annoying Reading Teacher, but i recommend a written paragraph that looks like an ACTUAL summary, probably 3 - 1,000 sentences, no more, no less (The 1,000 was a joke). That's All! 4# Episodes, Heroes/Villains (either order is fine for Ep. and H/V) For Episodes.....for now, when you get there, make a heading that says Episodes...Then, type below it " See, '''Why God Didn't Let Animals Talk/Episodes' ", and you're good! Don't link the Series Name/Episodes thing until you actually make that page, you know how much our viewers hate red links! For Characters....you plainly just list all the Heroes and Villains in seperate subtitles, bullet-to-bullet, like this: *Ren's Parents *Ren John *Sally John Or this (when needed): *Ren's Parents **Edward John **Jonah John *Ren John *Sally John :: Same thing for Villains, too... DON'T WORRY about making a page for EACH AND EVERY CHARACTER, it's a waste of time, but if you wanna do it, go ahead! A. Go ahead make a page for EVERY character, whether heroe or villain. B. You can ditch Letter A and add a description of the character below their names without the need for linking crap.... C. You can just be kewl like me, and just jot the character's name down, no description, no page link... :) Oh, and if you want you can seperate Main Characters from Supporting Characters, Main Villains from Supporting Villains, etc... #4.5 Omnitrix Aliens (For series with Omnitrixes) This one's my favorite part, you do the orginal Alien listing bullet thing, but... If you have a canon alien in your list, you don't really HAVE to link to the page, but I recommend it... If it's fanon YOU MUST link it. If no link, you probably shouldn't use the alien in an episode, as it would confuse the readers.... That one's pretty eas- WAIT! one more thing: If you have more than one Omnitrix User in your episode, or it's a Crossover Series, you might do something like this. 'ALIENS' 'Used by Ren' *Bleep *Meep *Cheep 'Used by Sally' *Rally *Gabby *Kitty-Katty 'Used by Both''' *Meep-Beep Kitty Katty : Do that unless both/all Omnitrix users use the same aliens.. #6 - Template Just create the Template: Telivision Infobox, it's in my opinion the best one... Like this: Step #6: Fanlist (Optional) Something like this: Fanlist Who has 2 thumbs and wants you to sign the fanlist? This guy! (Just use ~~~~ * 04:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) #8 - Trivia/Sea Also (Optional) "Wow only 7 / 8 steps? Cool!" Yes Bob, it is.... Trivia - Just some cool facts that as obviosul as i wasbefore, or spoilers...You got that taken care of....I mean, things like "This was made on Haloween" or something like that. See Also, just excess stuff like maybe, idk, Refrences, the Gallery (unrecommened), etc. Major Tips *Make a Series YOU like. *Make a Good, Descriptive Summary if you can... *Make your Template Clean.. *Don't make so many Links (Character Links), and avoid too many pictures. Yep, avoid as many pics. (other than logo) as you can. What's hard for even ME to understand is that people don't always to see what's good in your series in pictures, it's the great writing! You can learn about that in the next episode. Did this episode of How To: The Diff-REN-way help? Yes Not Much, But it gave me some ideas.. No Category:Blog posts